


The Little Red Pixie

by ashangel101010



Series: Pixie-Witch [2]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Kinetix is like a pixie, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before "Those Red Shoes" story. Klarion thought this litte red pixie was going to get burned at the stake like he almost did, but instead she does something even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Red Pixie

The Little Red Pixie

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Wonder by Megan McCauley

*

            Limbo Town was in a state of excitement and flaring angers, not in its usual lull of order and apathy. Klarion Bleak loves chaos and misanthropy, and normally this sort of break from the norm would excite Klarion, but what caused this upheaval of the detested order is what is preventing Klarion from enjoying it fully. The town was nothing more than shambles of wooden houses and dirt roads, and it was as bleak and cold during the night as well as the day. Yet, on this particular midsummer’s night, the town was bright from the red-orange flames that flickered to and fro on the torches. Klarion was at the town’s center with his mother and familiar, Teekl, in his small arms. Normally they wouldn’t be anywhere near this mob of Puritan witch descendants mostly because they had tried to burn him at the stake for accidently “killing” his father, Mordecai, but Submissionary Judah intervened and just banned him from the magical arts school and from anyone to teach him. Submissionary Judah smugly thought Klarion would never be able to use his chaos magic without the aid of his teachers and mother, but he grossly underestimated this determined Witch-Boy. Klarion had hidden all of his spell books in a tree on the outskirts of the dimensional town, only someone with Teekl can access the hidden spot and retrieve the books. Teekl disliked everyone, so Klarion was the only one who can access his chaotic spells.

“Now this ‘foreigner’ of our dimension shall be cleansed by the purse, unbiased flames of our magical Savior!” Submissionary Judah cried out in a voice the reverberated across the town. The mob screams praises to the said Savior, while Klarion looks in disgust at the mob. It wasn’t because most of them were haggard-looking and dull Puritans that spent most of their days working than playing, but because only months ago he heard the same screaming idiocies from these “pure” townsfolk. His mother went along with the screams, which made him hate her more, so she can “fit” in with the people. His mother was an outcast because of her son, but yelling along with these idiots will salvage her reputation. Klarion looks on with a frown on his childish-round and pale face, he anxiously pets Teekl to calm his familiar and prevent the cat into transforming. Last thing, he wants is to give the townsfolk more reasons to kill him.

“This ‘foreigner’ has strange magic within her, magic that is forbidden to have because it so insults the Divine One!” Joan of Arc was burned at the stake, many accused witches in Salem were burned at the stake, Klarion almost got burned at the stake, and now they were going to burn a colorful little girl at the stake. True, the magic within her felt different but it is so miniscule that she was virtually harmless. Maybe she is getting burned for wearing colors?

“This red She-Devil and her evil magic shall be expunged from our clean town and burned away from the sight of the Magical Lord!” Submissionary Judah’s madness wasn’t the same as madness because his madness was wrapped up in religious zeal and **_good_** magic. It’s always the religious that are the biggest hypocrites, Klarion noted dully. Teekl lets out a yowl and lifts up her head; Klarion looks away from Submissionary Judah and at the girl tied to the stake, she is just as small and young as he is. She looks like a little girl just like those in town, except she is dressed in all red like the color of chaos magic……the little girl in red stirs in her bonds, she has recovered from the blow to the head she was dealt with earlier. No one notices the girl stirring, except for Klarion and Teekl.

“……..W-What!?” The little girl shot her green eyes open. The mob’s rapt attention fled from the Submissionary to the little girl. Some of them let out a dramatic gasp, while Klarion eyes the girl intensely wondering how loud the girl will scream.

“Ah, the heathen is awake.” The little girl’s eyes blink rapidly in confusion. Here comes the waterworks, Klarion told Teekl.

“W-Why am I tied to this post?” There was no anger or violent hysteria in her tone, but mere confusion. Now Klarion feels confused. Teekl lets out a yowl in agreement.

“You are an abomination to our Savior with your **_tainted_** magic!” Submissionary Judah was able to get the crowd to start shouting vile things at the girl. Anyone would either break out into tears at Judah’s angry voice or spat at him for taking that arrogant tone, Klarion remembers spitting right in Judah’s sunken face for taking that nasty tone with him. Yet, the little girl did neither of those actions. Instead, she cocks an annoyed frown like he said something incorrect to her.

“Tainted magic? Your magic feels like someone has shoved a suppository up the ass of an evil dragon. And you’re talking to me about how my magic is tainted?” It wasn’t snappish or even sarcastic, but merely stating an obvious fact in her child-high voice. Submissionary Judah’s pale face flushed a bright red, he’s furious now.

“Y-You miscreant, y-you Satan, y-you Jezebel! How dare you speak to me that way?!” Klarion grins maliciously at Judah’s stuttering, and Teekl lets out a content purr. The little girl hears the purring and sees Klarion with Teekl in his arms. She smiles and shows off her pearly white baby teeth, Klarion steps back a bit in surprise because no girl has ever smiled at him! No one saw the interaction between Klarion the Witch-Boy and the little red girl. All the mob could see and hear is Submissionary Judah growing more and more upset with the girl’s insolence.

“She practices the Devil’s magic!” An old woman exclaimed in the mob. The little girl has now a mischievous smile on her face and a strange twinkle in her spritely green eyes.

“Devil’s magic you say? No, no I practice my **_own_** brand of magic, no one else’s!” There was a pitchfork in the old woman’s hand and it somehow started to float out of her grip. He knows this wasn’t magic because there was no change in the atmosphere, but he can see a green glow around it. The mob begins to scream and panic, while Submissionary Judah is trying to quell the pandemonium. Klarion can feel his mother’s sharp nails burying into his tiny shoulder blades, she’s dragging him away from this scene of delicious, delightful chaos! The little girl uses the pitchfork to cut through her ropes and run towards him. His mother’s eyes widen like she saw Etrigan in the little girl, she tries to drag him away faster but Klarion was having none of that. Teekl leapt out of his arm and claws the mother’s arm, the mother lets out a cry and let go of Klarion. The little girl is finally able to catch up to Klarion.

“Follow me!” Klarion grabs the little girl’s creamy hand and yanks her in the direction of the forest.

*

They were deep in the listless grey forest, only a few feet away before they reach the end of the dimension. The town has faded from sight when they reached the forest, but Klarion keeps looking back like he expected one of the townsfolk to find them any minute. The little girl just grins on and keeps running with him like she expects to find some great treasure at the end of the forest. The trio of magical creatures reach then end and find a red-black tree with a large hole in it. The little girl immediately detaches herself from Klarion and heads to the tree. Klarion watches with hidden bemusement and lets the little girl go. She won’t be able to find his spell books because she doesn’t have Teekl. The little girl sticks her hands through the hole and rummages through the hole; she has a bewildered look on her face when she can’t seem to find what she was looking for.

“So were you here to steal my spell books?” Klarion asked smugly. The little girl’s face a shade of red that was darker than her short hair.

“No, no I wasn’t! I j-just needed to borrow one so I could learn more magic!” The little girl explained. It’s kind of funny how she’s floating off the ground like a pixie and she’s so red now.

“Why do you need **_my_** spell books? Why not get yourself a teacher, I bet they’re plenty who would kill for a pixie like you.” The little girl shoots him a questionable look, but then grins at him.

“I’m from the future! The only magical teachers happen to reside in Sorcerers’ World; it’s a planet where almost magic everything is there. But, you have to follow all these ridiculous rules to the point where you might as well not even use your magic! There are so many rules and more order that even Doctor Fate would complain about!” The little girl explained excitedly. Klarion thinks about her story very carefully. The little girl is wearing this shiny, red leotard with boots of weird material. Even the superheroes on Earth don’t have clothes this shiny. Teekl goes up to the future pixie and rubs herself against the girl’s legs. If a person was lying then Teekl would have lashed out against the person, not cozy up to them!

“And what made you come to the past to get one of my books?” The little girl picks up Teekl and pets his familiar, Teekl purrs in her arms. Klarion watches in amazement.

“Well, there was this particular book, which you happened to have, but it seems to have been either lost or relocated to Sorcerers’ World. So I came to the past so I can just copy a spell from your spell book. You know it’s supposed to be black and red like this tree, but it’s written in Old English.” Oh he knows which book she wants. It’s really a spell book for beginners to summon up ghosts and lesser demons, Klarion has already mastered all the spells in that book but he kept it because……….well he didn’t think anyone in town should have it.

“Why should I give my book to you?” The little girl blinks and puts Teekl on the ground. Teekl looks up in confusion and the girl slaps her forehead like she forgot something.

“Oh Speed Force, I totally forgot to introduce myself! Hi, I’m Zoe Saugin.” She holds out her hand like she wants a handshake. Klarion, a bit surprised by her sudden outburst, shakes her hand and he can feel the magic coursing in her hands. Her magic feels………so flighty and fidgety like it can’t decide whether it was magic at all or something else.

“Uh, I’m Klarion Bleak. You still didn’t answer my question.” Zoe hovers above the ground again and has her hands on her face like she’s thinking really hard.

“…….Well you like chaos, right? You won’t be able to live forever; you’re going to need someone to continue your legacy of mischief and chaos. So why not go for me? I mean I’m defying space and time just to be here, so I’m a pretty chaotic girl!” Klarion erupts in a fit of laughter. Please, I killed my father and you think traveling to the past is chaotic? Klarion almost said.

“Oh laugh it up! I may not seem like a super evil girl, but I can still cause some trouble like this!” Zoe is able to cause Klarion to rise off the ground. Klarion wobbles awkwardly in the air, while Teekl looks on with a wickedly bemused look like most cats get when their owners are in a bind.

“H-Hey quit it! I’ll send you to Hell if you don’t!” Klarion warned darkly. Zoe smiles smugly and drops Klarion to the ground like a bag of skulls, while Zoe just gently lands on the ground with both feet like an evil feline. Teekl walks over to Klarion.

“You got potential, pixie, but you need help.” Klarion scoops Teekl from the ground and heads to the tree. He reaches into the hole and nabs the book that Zoe so desperately wanted. He tosses the book to Zoe and she catches it. She hugs it close to her chest; she turns around and makes a green portal.

“Thanks, I have to go now but I’ll see you when I get older, okay?” She floats off the ground and zips right into Klarion’s face. She plants a kiss on both of Klarion’s cheeks and then plants another one at the top of Teekl’s head. She gives Klarion a small wink and flies into the portal, and it closes. Klarion and Teekl look at the spot where Zoe was moments ago. Klarion has the most profound realization in his young life. This realization was something that an age-old civilization realized after centuries of researching.

“Girls are so strange.” Klarion touches the cheeks that Zoe’s lips were on seconds ago. Teekl lets out a long yowl in agreement.

*


End file.
